P00001
The 'PaceMaker '''is a simple nickname for an evil and demonic entity bent on stalking his prey and causing utter insanity in his victim. What is the PaceMaker? The PaceMaker is a (nearly) 6 foot tall being with a bandaged face. Its body is entirely covered in tattered clothing. His chest is covered by a torn brown cloth, and his legs are covered by torn brown shorts. It has abnormally long arms and legs, and a short chest and spine which causes it to hunch over on itsself. Conjuring the PaceMaker The PaceMaker can be conjured up at any moment in time by chanting an encantation over a burning candle near a mirror. His encantation is read: ''Suscitare mortuum hominem, operuerunt faciem attollat, suscitate discipulum! . It has no known translation to human kind. After chanting the encantation near the mirror, a short period of time can (and is recommended to) be taken to either dispell the PaceMaker by breaking the mirror before he can appear, or hide from the being. When two minutes have passed (or sooner if the candle is blown out), the PaceMaker will appear in the mirror, hunched over and his head tilted to the left. When he appears, the mirror will crack only slightly, and vanish from it. Being Stalked The PaceMaker will stalk his prey through mirrors. Whenever the prey goes near a mirror, the PaceMaker will appear instead of the reflection, and the victim will hear a continual 'dog-whistle' noise (a high pitched screech). After a few moments, he will emerge from the mirror and land on the floor in front of it. It will arise and hunch over, and proceed to chase down his victim by grunting and walking at a fast pace. The only way to escape the PaceMaker is to simply lose him in a chase, though he will simply appear again from another mirror. Anomalies The PaceMaker causes some unusual happenings when encountered. At first, it will cause the 'dog-whistle' screech like naturally. If he is ever recorded by any device that ''can ''record, the video will slowly turn into static, and the PaceMaker will not appear on camera at all. It; however, can still be heard moving and grunting on the video along with the white noise. A list of anomalies that are less significant have been recorded below: *The PaceMaker cannot speak. It can only grunt. *Nobody else but the prey can see the PaceMaker. If anyone is witnessing it emerge from its mirror tomb, they will simply see a ripple effect emerging from the mirror. The PaceMaker will not attempt to harm the witnesses; only the prey. *The victim and any witnesses will lose all connections on cell phones and the internet. Insanity Victims of the PaceMaker experience unusual insane motives within an hour of his summoning. Victims of the PaceMaker often experience insomnia, they hear disembodied whispers, become afraid of their own reflections, and the victims most of the time forget to eat and drink, which can cause death. Category:Moved back to CPW